Teacher Training
by LibraryWorm
Summary: It's Hermione's first day of Teacher Training, and who's there? Our sexy Lucius Malfoy... What happens when Hermione finds out more than she bargained for? This story is actually 5 chapters in one. Please Review as this is my first ever fic.


Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

This was it, my first day of teacher training as part of the Hogwarts faculty. I could see all the other teachers around me, bored. They had all been on the course thousands of times. It had been decided over a decade ago that all teachers needed to complete a muggle first aid course in case they are ever caught outside or injured alone or in a pair without wands, they can look after people. Looking to my right, I saw Snape, he had been exonerated since the war and forgiven for the death of Dumbledore. McGonagall was next to Snape with Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Hooch, then the one man who had always been a mystery to me, the man who haunted my soul. The man who I have loved for what feels like eternity. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, I repeated over and over to myself. There was no denying he was gorgeous with his light grey eyes that always seemed silver to me. His light blond hair that shone in the sunlight and made him look 20 years younger than he actually is. As my eyes travelled South, my gaze lingered on the straight nose, perfect teeth, delectable smile. I mentally examined the soft hair on his forearms, the smooth t-shirt that I could only imagine housed a ridge less and hair-free chest. As my perusal continued, I reached his crotch and just stayed staring transfixed, fantasising about what it could possibly look like. It was whilst lingering here for over 5 minutes that I heard Madame Pomfrey tell me to get a move on and stand next to Lucius.

As I dragged my feet to stand next to Lucius, I saw him grimace at me. Well, I thought, the feeling is entirely mutual! _Hermione, don't lie to yourself. _It was then that I realised I was Lucius' partner and that I would be working with him for the rest of the weekend._ Doing God only knows what to him and touching him God knows where._ A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

5 hours of theory later

Gently reaching to test my ribs, I felt his hands brush the underside of my breasts. I moaned loudly and Lucius looked up. "Something wrong Miss Granger?" As I stared into his eyes, I could only see the hate he held for my type. A Mudblood. The prejudice was still strong even though the war had ended . " No," I replied. "I just leant on a stone." He nodded and continued.

As he reached to slide his hands along my hips, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I could feel my juices pooling, I knew I should hate the man, but the way he was making me feel was unbelievable. He was old enough to be my father, but by God, he was sexy, energetic and judging by the six pack hinted through his shirt, much fitter in both senses of the word than most guys my age. The feel of his hands running across my now heated flesh was unbelievable. His smell as he leaned above me as delectable. When he checked my breathing, his throat was exposed to me and I longed to take a bite out of it.

"Now, we are going to move onto pelvic injuries." _Surely we aren't going to have to try these out. _It soon became clear to me that we would have to. I could barely contain my excitement of getting to do this. No matter what Lucius did to make me hate him. I would always love him. I realised we were all breaking off into our pairs. Lucius again looked at me with disdain, as if that bothered me. I had long ago learnt to block out his looks. "Do you want to go first?" I asked him. He just looked at me as though I was simple. "Why would I want to touch a dirty Mudblood? No thanks." Dave must have heard the comment as he came over. "Fine then Lucius, Hermione, get yourself a baby wipe. You are starting. You know what to do." As he walked off, he winked at me. I think he was pretty perceptive for a muggle.

I looked at Lucius and smiled as evilly as I could. I grabbed a baby wipe and cleansed my hands then lay a blanket over Lucius to preserve his dignity. I gingerly unzipped his trousers and lowered his boxers. I looked to Lucius for permission, but he just gritted his teeth at me. I then with more confidence reached down with my right hand. The minute I touched his lower stomach, he seemed to jerk a little away from me. I reached gently down to press on either side of his inner thighs. I kept my touch light to control myself so that I didn't just lose myself and forget that this wasn't another dream, that this was in fact a reality so I had to behave. Gently reached in-between to grab his penis in order to move it to examine his scrotum. However, the minute I grabbed his member it sprang to attention. I looked at Lucius shocked. I saw the horror on his face.

Looking down at him, I commented. "Guess you don't think I'm that much of a dirty mublood then?" His face immediately changed from horror to anger. He quickly fastened his trousers and stormed off into the forest. "Hermione, go after him." Dave shouted to me. I quickly got up to follow. As I got into the forest, I noticed Lucius' footprints, so I followed the trail until I reached a giant tree about 200m into the forest. Lucius was curled up against the tree. He looked up as he heard a twig snap beneath my foot.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Do you think it's funny that all I can think about is you and that you arouse me more than even Narcissa did? Do you think I want to like you a mudblood, the same age as my son? Do you think I want to feel this way? Do you think I want to be in love with you, unable to be with others because I want to remain faithful to you even though we aren't dating? Well that's it, leave me alone, why don't you run back to Potter and Weasley and have a big laugh with them about Lucius, the big bad Deatheater falling in love with you. The most beautiful, intelligent girl in the world. One of the Golden Trio. I know you don't want to be with me, but my brain won't listen when I tell it to." I started to speak but he shushed me.

"I could be with you and I would treat you like gold. I would even allow you to see others during our relationship to keep you satisfied. But I know deep down that I am just a complete and idiotic old man. You could never feel the same. I understand. There are so any things against me now, you could never accept or trust me. But I would love you, more than anyone. Now you know, just please don't mock me or laugh at me in the street or when we return from the forest. I don't think I could stand it if you did. I love you too much. If you did that my heart would break. Please leave me be, I will be back in 5 minutes."

That was where I left him and true to his word, he returned 5 minutes later. I tried to speak to him, tell him that I love him and that I wanted to be with him too and that I didn't want to see others also, just him. But when he returned, he was back in Lucius the bastard, you're a mudblood and I won't listen to you mode. We continued with the tasks set in silence. I refrained from moaning and he just didn't allow me to touch him. At the end of the first day, we parted ways silently. I vowed to myself that tomorrow, I would do anything possible to make him listen to me. The last thought I released from my head was; Lucius, I Love You.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

As Dave, our muggle instructor finished his lecture on hypothermia, I realised this was the part I had both been looking forward to and dreading. Dreading because I hadn't originally wanted to at any point remove my clothes, looking forward to it as soon as I realised it would be Lucius with me when I did. "Well, it is also a scientific fact that warming somebody up with your naked body is 5 more effective if it is a male and female than if it is a male and male or a female and female. Don't ask me why but it is just more useful." I blushed looking around at the others. Minerva's face was beetroot red. I tried my hardest not to look at Lucius, but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

Dave gave us all a room, explaining that even though we were given the privacy now because it was a practise, we probably wouldn't have any in the wild. Each room also had a simulation charm on it so that we could understand what it was like in the real world. I was really excited. This was the moment where I could push the boat out. Make Lucius realise that I wanted him and that he wanted me.

We entered Room 3 together, he looked at me and I could tell he was nervous, whether of his own natural reactions or of what I might do to him, I wasn't sure. "Who wants to be the casualty?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible. My voice however betrayed my feelings. No answer from Lucius. "Ok, I will be." I said. He nodded and as I lay down, he went to the wall to press a switch that Dave revealed would simulate conditions of where a Hypothermia victim would be found.

I started immediately to shiver because the cold actually was rather unpleasant. As I started to shake, Lucius started to fumble, making his way over to me. The simulation revealed me lying on a mountain. As my teeth started to chatter, Lucius appeared to grow more worried. He obviously knew that magical medical simulations could become real situations very quickly. As he reached me, I could hardly speak, I was that cold. He started to act fast.

When he reached me, he quickly removed his sleeping bag from his rucksack and set to work. He rolled it out and somehow managed to single handedly lift me into it. He quickly and methodically started to remove my clothing. I could feel myself starting to warm immediately. I knew this could be any of 3 things. I could be approaching death, I could just be warming up, or it could be my responses to Lucius gentle yet firm grip. When I was down to my underwear, he faltered and his movements became yet more gentle. They also became slower. When I was fully undressed, he averted his eyes then tucked me into the sleeping bag before beginning to undress himself. I could feel myself getting more and more excited. His movements, though I knew they were not designed to be, were erotic and I could feel myself getting wetter and more turned on with the removal of each layer.

When he was undressed, he turned so his back was to me, I admired the way his spine curved before my gaze landed on his perfectly smooth and curved derrière. He turned slowly and approached me. He looked absolutely terrified. "I don't bite Lucius!" He looked at me and scowled. "I know, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable after well you know..." He trailed off. I just nodded. "Come on Lucius, I'm not embarrassed. We are both adults after all." He nodded and gently slid into the sleeping bag. That was something else I had noticed about Lucius. In everything he did, he was smooth, gentile and extremely graceful. As he slid into the sleeping bag. Heat instantly flooded my body.

Lucius leaned towards the now fastened zip of the sleeping bag. As far away from me as he could get. He didn't seem to want to touch me or even look me in the eye. I however, started to shiver a little more. Fake of course. But he didn't know that. "Shit, are you OK?" He asked me hesitantly. I chattered my teeth. "No, cold." As soon as he heard me, he gathered me into his arms, an honourable man, intending to warm me up. I snuggled into him, revelling in the feeling. There was only one problem.

"Lucius, can you just move your hand please? It's freezing." He shifted. "No your other one." I said. He looked at me. "I have." Glancing down I realized what it was digging into me. "Lucius, you are absolutely freezing. I need to keep you warmer." So with that, safety of course my main priority, I grabbed his frozen dick and moved it from being stuck into my stomach to the V between my legs. He hissed as I slid it between my thighs so the top half was nestling just inside my folds. I saw the amount of control it was taking for him to not move, so I started to just clench my inner thigh muscles, causing me to gently move and brush along his length. I could feel him growing harder and warming up. But, he was still keeping his control firmly in place, I could tell.

"Lucius, I can feel what I do to you, but can you not feel what you do to me?" I reached down and grabbing his member, I slid it's tip along myself, moaning as I went. That felt so good. Looking at Lucius below me, something snapped and I just couldn't stop myself. I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me and kissed him hard. He looked at me uncertain. I nodded. He immediately grabbed my head and pulled my lips forwards to meet his. I crashed against him with all the passion I contained within myself.

He reached a finger down and slid it along my folds. I shivered as he did it. He then slipped one finger into me hesitantly. I moaned in ecstasy. It felt so amazing. He started to move it in and out. At my encouragement, he slipped another finger into me. He moaned into my mouth as the tight heat of me enveloped his fingers. They felt like heaven and after only three thrusts of his fingers, I came, my waves drowning his fingers. He twiddled his finger again and I came again straight away. He carefully pulled his fingers out, pulling his mouth away from mine. He burrowed down in the sleeping bag, I looked at him wondering what he was doing, but I soon realised when I felt his fine hair tickling my thighs.

It became even more apparent when his tongue ran across my delicate nub. Upon feeling it, he then grazed the same spot and gently bit it with his teeth. I shivered again. When he inserted his tongue, the sensations overcame me and I cried out. My hips started to rise, but Lucius grabbed them so they were clamped in place. It was a sweet torture. I wanted to wriggle and writhe but the tension of remaining still made me want to explode. I felt Lucius tongue wriggle further into to me, lapping at me until I came, my juices cleansing his tongue. He lapped at them until there was no more left. After he had sucked his fingers and licked me clean, he began his ascent.

Looking into me eyes, he started to ready me using his fingers once more. Scissoring me to make enough room for himself, the feel of him scissoring nearly tipped me over the edge. I knew what was coming, he kissed me thoroughly then quickly thrust himself into me. Feeling his tip piercing my virginity, I winced. He broke partially through my barrier and that was when he seemed to come to his senses. He looked into my eyes. Immediately pulling out, he pressed the button to stop the simulation. He grabbed his trousers and shakily put them on. I was still lying in the sleeping bag lying, numb with shock and excitement. Disappointed that he had left me. "Sorry Hermione my love, I don't know what came over me, I practically raped you. You deserve better." He whispered. "No, no." I shouted to him. I could see the tears rippling down his unmarked cheeks as he left me lying cold and alone as he apparated away, not hearing my pleas.

Chapter 3

Lucius POV

As soon as I apparated into my hall, I fell to the floor and broke down. How could I do this to her? I love Hermione more than anything in the world and to take advantage of her, naked and cold. She obviously didn't want me. Why would she? But I forced her, I took her virginity. For god's sake! I would have thought Weasel would have taken that at least and she is 25 so I just assumed... but no. I took it, I caused her pain and took something precious she was probably saving for someone she loved. Merlin, I practically raped her, shoving in, her moans were probably of pain, not enjoyment, Lucius, you fucking idiot!

Then as soon as I realised what I was doing to her, I had to leave because I wouldn't be able to stand the look in her eyes, I wouldn't be able to carry on living if I would've seen the hurt in her eyes, the hurt that I caused because I took something that didn't belong to me. She would never forgive me, not that I deserved her forgiveness for anything. I fell asleep on the floor in the hall. Nightmare's. Hermione crying out at me. Crying for me to stop.

It was this nightmare that I had recurring. Every night for the past 4 months. Thermionics's eyes had haunted me. A face of horror as I loomed above her. Her eyes filling up as I entered her. Snapping at me during her parents funeral. It wasn't me that had killed her parent's, but I served the madman who did. After dressing and composing myself, I walked down the stairs ready for breakfast. During the past 4 months, I had spent all of my time either at my offices, the manor or in Knockturn Alley. I didn't want to bump into her, didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. After wallowing in grief for about a week, I had written a formal resignation to Hogwarts, stating that I didn't wish to work there any more for personal reasons. I don't think they could figure out what the personal reasons were, but tough luck!

Upon reaching the downstairs. Miffy, my house elf informed me that dinner would be served in the formal dining room as Draco had come home to visit me as he was 'worried'. Worried apparently because I had not been spotted at any social functions recently. I walked into the room, putting my calm powerful face on to greet my son. "Morning Son." I greeted him with a handshake, before sitting. I picked up my Daily Prophet. The headline was nothing, but something in the corner of the paper caught my eye. A story about Hermione. I was excited and worried, but I knew that is I immediately turned to the page, Draco would know that something was up and would probably guess. So I forced myself to slowly make my way through.

Turning the 14th page, I knew Hermione would be on the next page. Turning the page, my heart jumped to my throat. 'Whose your Daddy?' The title screamed. My eyes began to water as I read the article. It appeared Hermione was pregnant unknown how long, but at my guess, judging by the picture about 3 months. Didn't take her long to move on, I thought bitterly. But according to the article she had no idea who the Father was. Rita Skeeter was speculating it was either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. "DRACO MALFOY!!" I didn't realise I had shouted it until Draco jumped up and screamed "What?"

"You got the mudblood pregnant, you idiot!" I screamed at the top of my voice, hoping Draco wouldn't see past my hatred. Draco looked at me, but he didn't seem shocked. "Father, calm down." He said. "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS?" Draco just looked at me. "I know what the paper says, but no I didn't. And it wasn't Potter. I will tell you the story if you sit down and listen to me." I decided to sit down. Maybe this way I would know who to murder. Draco obviously realised I meant for him to continue.

"Well, the first time I saw Granger obviously after leaving Hogwarts was about 4 months ago. It was the day after your first aid course. I heard someone running after me and shouting 'Lucius,' so I turned round to check who it was to set the record straight. I looked and it was Granger. She probably wanted to tell you something school. Don't look so panicked. Anyway, I asked her if she wanted to come for some lunch with me because it was about 1ish, she agreed so we went the Florean Fortescue's. It was great fun and we decided that we got on really well as friends, so that was it. We've been hanging out for about... well yeah, four months now."

I was practically on the end of my chair. "Well what about this pregnancy business then?" Draco looked at me oddly before continuing. "Granger told me about 2 months. She is actually four months pregnant now." _Guess I was wrong about her being a virgin then. _"She told me she was pregnant, well really, she broke down about it. She's panicking about being a single mum. I asked her about the Father, but all she told me was that she was in love with him and they slept together accidentally. She didn't think she would get pregnant because it was pretty quick. She thought of aborting the child, but you know Hermione, too sentimental!"

I was stunned into silence. She was a single mother, more frowned upon in the wizarding world than in the muggle world. I felt sorry for her, but I wouldn't be able to have her child with her. Lucius Malfoy does not raise other people's children. Nothing else happened during Draco's visit, Draco left and I immediately went to the bottle. All I could think about was Hermione and her unborn child, how much I wished it was my child she was carrying.

I kept myself perpetually drunk for the next 5 months.

Chapter 4

Hermione POV

That chance meeting with Draco had totally changed my life, he was now my rock. He looks after me all the time. Harry is constantly busy now because Ginny is also pregnant. Draco visits me all the time at Hogwarts. Sometimes staying over in case I fall out of bed or to check I don't do too much work. I dreamed constantly and sometimes I shouted out in my dreams, but luckily if Draco was there he never heard me.

I'm now 9 months pregnant and due any day. I wish Lucius was here, but he isn't so... C'est la vie. There's no point me dwelling on it. I tried to contact him during the first 4 months, but he barred me from his offices, blocked my owls and my phone calls. I even sent him letters via muggle post. No reply. Eventually, I gave up. He was obviously disgusted with himself and he apparently didn't want to know what I had to say. Well that's fine, he never wants to know his own child, fine!

"Ahhh!!" I doubled over in pain. Draco came running in. "What's the matter?" he asked. "It's time. Draco, please stay with me. No, don't leave me." He ran out of the room. "I'm not, I'm getting the bag." I calmed down then, but another contraction hit me. Surely they shouldn't be this painful.

Draco grabbed my hand and flooed me to St. Mungo's where they quickly transported me to a private room. I sat on the bed and looked down, there was blood pooling round my legs. From what I had been told, I knew it was supposed to be clear, I started to panic. "Draco, the blood." The pains began getting quicker and faster. More blood was gushing out. A nurse ran in. "I'm afraid you're having a miscarriage. There is only a small chance the baby will survive.

I screamed, the pain again doubling me over. It was unbearable and I found that I could hardly speak. Draco held my hand as I squoze it. He spoke reassuringly and helped rub my belly. But I knew he wasn't the right person to be doing this. So I made a big decision. There was no going back. "LUCIUS!" I screamed.

I could see Draco looking at me funny. "Honey, I'm not Lucius, don't worry, he isn't here." I shook my head. "No, pant, Lucius, pant, Father." Draco looked at me confused. But I couldn't say any more because the pants were coming faster and my screams took too much oxygen out of me. "Yes, Lucius is my Father... What's that got to do with anything?"

"Draco, pant, Lucius, is the... FATHER!!" Draco sprung back shocked. "He's who you love?He's the baby's father isn't he?" I nodded. "I'm going for him. He should be here." I shook my head. Draco changed his mind. "I'll get the nurse to ring. He'll come if they say I'm in hospital." A nurse I hadn't noticed before went to get him. "Draco, I don't feel too good!"

After 10 more minutes of screaming and panting. The pain was unbearable. I needed to stop. I heard a bang and a gasp. I saw Lucius from the corner of my eye. He looked gob smacked. When he got close enough to me, he spoke 3 words.

"I don't understand..." I just grimaced at him and with one final push, spoke my with my last breath. "I love you Lucius, look after our baby." I heard him shout "NO!" Before I flat-lined.

Chapter 5

Lucius POV

I didn't bother hurrying to see Draco. He always got in some sort of scrape, but when I was directed up to the maternity ward, I got really curious, all the nurses were running around and there was a lot of screaming going on. The nurse pointed me to Room 3. I entered and the sight before me made me gasp and stop in my tracks. Hermione was lying or her back screaming, blood pouring out of her, pooling around her. I rushed forward, barely noticing the angry Draco clutching her hand.

"I don't understand..." I didn't mean to say it, but I really didn't. I don't think Hermione was pleased either. She looked at me and with a final scream, she shouted to me, "I love you Lucius, look after our baby." I screamed and threw myself at her, but her monitor line went flat. Cardiac arrest. Nurses poured out of the room and Healers flooded in with vital eequipement. I was shepherded out of the room and dumped in the waiting room with Draco.

I sat on a chair rested my head on my hands and looked up to speak to Draco, and all I saw was his fist coming at my face before light exploded before my eyes. When I finally came around. A healer was pressing a bandage to my forehead. The minute Draco saw my eyes open, and the healer leave, he started to rant. "You stupid bastard." I winced. "You made her fall in love with her, got her pregnant, then let her, how the fuck did you make such a balls up of your life?

And hers for that matter? I know how she feels about you, she told me she's been in love with you for years and you were obviously just the typical evil bastard you always are. She is most probably the one good thing that has happened to you in your whole life and you just had to cock it up. Now she's dead and most likely, so is the baby." Draco stopped talking and sank into the chair next to me. "How could you just leave her pregnant? How?" Draco sounded exhausted, so I decided not to bollock him for shouting at me and punching me.

"I didn't know..." I trailed off. "What do you mean dead? She's not is she? Please Draco, tell me she's OK, I love her so much you wouldn't believe." Draco noticed I was sincere. "She's in a coma, there is only a 40 chance of recovery, there is then only a 10 chance of her not being brain dead if she wakes up." Draco shook his head sadly. "It isn't good." I looked at him to continue. When he didn't I asked. "What about my baby?" Draco just shook his head. I knew what that meant. "She hasn't made it. Sorry Dad, but even if she hadn't been miscarried, her umbilical cord would have strangled her." I started to shake slightly. Holding my tears in.

"I need to see her." Draco looked at me. "Well, both of them. My daughter, then Hermione." He nodded and led me down the corridor into a healers only area. It was cold, still, clinical. They dressed me in white scrubs, then led me down the corridor. They opened the door and inside the room was only one tiny crib. Inside was the most perfect little girl I had ever seen. She had beautiful blond hair with tiny waves in. Her glassy eyes were a beautiful grey and her skin was as pale as me but with the freckles of Hermione dusting her nose. I reached out to her and felt a jolt run through my body and pass through my finger into my daughter. I heard a beep next to me. Looking around, I noticed that our daughter was breathing and she had a heart beat.

I shouted a healer and looked at Draco who was equally as shocked as me. The healer looked at my girl and nodded. "I've never seen a case like this before, but if you see here, you have been blessed by the God's." He pointed to a star shaped scar on her shoulder blade. "Expect great things from this little girl. I think she's free to return to her mother now. Nothing will happen to her whilst protected by the God's at this stage of life. You must possess a great love for this child and her mother to be unknowingly receive a God's blessing." I nodded and left the room to search for Hermione. Hopefully the God's would bless us and wake Hermione up too.

Hermione POV

It was all dark, but I knew I wasn't dead because I could hear the voice of a healer who had earlier treated me, then I heard someone clear their throat and the voice's left my hearing range. I sensed someone sitting down next to me, then I felt someone touch my hand, someone who felt suspiciously like Lucius. When they started talking, I realised it was Lucius.

"I love you," he started. "I've come to visit again. You must be sick of me. I've been everyday for the past 6 months. That's how long you've been asleep. But love, you need to wake up. The healers told me that you probably can't hear me, but I keep talking anyway. God, I love you so much. I wish I'd never left. I understand how stupid I was to leave you. Maybe if I hadn't, you wouldn't be like this. But you are. I've been looking after Jane Godrica Malfoy, you remember our girl, I named her after your middle name, Godric Gryffindor and my surname because if you let me, I want to marry me.

"I want my life to change for the better, and I want you in it because you are the other half of my whole, I just wish I could make you better, I miss you so much. Please come back to me. I need you. Jane needs you. Well, have a good sleep. I'm pretty tired, so you must be too. I hope you don't mind Hon, but I'm knackered. Jane's being a little bugger and not sleeping, so I'm just going to have a little lie next to you."

I felt him lie down next to me, I knew that I was now regaining concious because I could hear him and feel him. As he lay down. I felt some tingling inside me, building up.

Lucius POV

I woke up, to the feeling of someone stroking my cheek. I tried to bat their hand away. "Go away Draco!" I heard a wheezy cough/chuckle. "Guess again." I sat bolt upright. I knew that voice. "HERMIONE!" She laughed, it tinkering round the room.

Epilogue

Lucius POV

After Hermione woke up, everything seemed to fall into place. She came home a week later, moving in with me and Jane. Hermione was so chuffed with Jane's name she didn't want to change it. We all lived together until one day 3 months ago. We had our first argument because I was acting 'strange.' But I took Hermione out that night and told her why I was nervous. She said "Yes!" and here we are today, our wedding day.

I'm stood at the end of the aisle, all our shocked friends and Hermione's family behind me. I'm shaking like a leaf and I don't know what to do with myself, but the minute the music starts to play, Hermione turns the corner, I gasp and I know I'm doing the right thing. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a cream silk wedding gown with inch wide straps and intricate beading down the front. She is absolutely breath taking.

I stand and shake when her father hands her over. I shake as we face each other. I shake as we repeat our vows. I shake when Draco hands me the rings. I shake when we get bound. I shake when we kiss, but the minute she leans to me and whispers 2 words to me, I break out in a huge beaming smile and hug her and spin her round. I have changed so much since Hermione came into my life. I used to be prim and proper, arrogant and cruel, but now I'm a little bit clumsy, a caring dad, unashamed of emotion and friendly. Well I am around my 2 best girls and Draco.

Hermione just put the cherry on the cake as I whisper "I love you!" In return for her whisper, "We're Pregnant!"


End file.
